


when you love someone

by thegalaxyeffect



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Divorce, Divorced parents, Gen, Lucas centered with a hint of lucaya, lucas internal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalaxyeffect/pseuds/thegalaxyeffect
Summary: There have been changes in this house, Some things you don't know about-or-The writers refuse to give Lucas any character development so I decided to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of prompts to fill so naturally I decided to ignore those to write this sub par song fic.
> 
> It's based off of the song When You Love Someone by James TW and I highly recommend you listen to the song before reading this.
> 
> Also, this fic sucks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Come home early after class _

_ Don’t be hanging round the back of the schoolyard _

_ I’ve been called up by a teacher _

_ She says she can’t even reach you cause you’re so far _

_ You’ve been talking with your fist _

_ We didn’t raise you up like this, now did we? _

 

You feel it all building up, all the pressure you’re under, all the pain of your breaking family is causing you. You don’t mean to let it out but it happens, you crack, you slip.

Billy comes up to you after practice and asks you why your pitches were sloppy today and you feel something in your head snap and before you know what’s happening, Billy is on the ground and your fist is throbbing. 

You wish you could say it was the last time it happened but it would be a lie.

Before you know it, there’s a constant littering of bruises along your knuckles and a split lip is something you sport regularly. 

 

“Mr. Firar?” Your teacher’s exasperation is masked by the worry that you notice in his eyes when you look up at him. “What do you think of the lesson?” 

Your response is a shrug that makes him furrow his eyebrows.

“You have no thoughts about it?”

“No.” Your voice cracks when you use it for the first time that class period. 

Mr. Matthews nods and then turns to the board and starts explaining the homework. You try to ignore the questioning stares of your friends but you accidentally lock eyes with the one person who can see right through you. 

She bites her bottom lip and looks at you with an expression of worry and confusion that you’ve never seen in her before.

You break contact and go back to staring at the blank piece of paper in front of you.

 

_ Sometimes moms and dads fall out of love _

_ Sometimes two homes are better than one _

_ Some things you can’t tell your sister cause she’s still too young _

 

“Lukie?” Your little sister hold your hand as you walk her home, her eyes are wide with innocence as she looks at you.

“Yeah, Annie?” 

“Why’s daddy sleeping on the couch?” You swallow the lump in your throat and sit down with her on a park bench.

“Mom and dad just need some time apart.” You try to explain.

“Why?”

“I don’t really know.” You pull your sister into your side, rest your head on top of hers. “But everything will be okay, no matter what happens because you have me.”

“You’re not going to need some time apart from me?” She looks up at you with tears in her big green eyes.

“Of course not, Annabelle.” You try to give her a reassuring smile. “You’re my favorite sister.

“I’m your only sister.” She laughs.

“So you know I’m not lying.” You bump your shoulder with hers before standing and offering her a piggyback ride. “Let’s go get ice cream.”

She squeals as she jumps on and you can’t imagine what your father is thinking not wanting to be around the best kid you’ve ever met.

 

_ There ain’t no one here to blame _

_ Nothing’s gonna change with your old friends _

 

You don’t really even question it when she shows up at your window. You’re sitting on your floor with your back against the door trying to forget the sight of your mother crying on the couch when you got home. 

She swings into your bedroom window like she’s done it a million times and you don’t even question it. 

She plops down next to you, pressing her hip into yours, her blonde hair spilling onto your shoulder. 

“It’s your parents, huh?” You don’t have to say anything, she knows she’s right. 

“I get it, you know? I’ve been there with my parents. It sucks.” 

“It’s my fault.” Your voice cracks as you speak, you feel tears sting your eyes. She puts a comforting hand on your knee and your heart starts thumping harder than it has in a while.

“It’s not Lucas.” Her voice is soft and reassuring. “I know that me telling you it’s not your fault isn’t going to make you stop blaming yourself, but I promise you that it’s not your fault.” 

“I don’t know who I am anymore, Maya.” You crack, burying your face into your hands to keep her from seeing you cry. She wraps her arms around you, pulls your head into her chest and strokes a hand through your hair. 

“I know exactly who you are.” She whispers. “You’re a Ranger Rick huckleberry who loves his friends and his family so much you’d die for them. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met.”

You raise your head to meet her eyes and sniffle.

“I am?”

“Of course. Just because you’ve had a shorter fuse lately doesn’t change that.” She doesn’t stop running her hand through your hair. 

“Riley, Zay, and Farkle hate it when I’m like that.”

“They just don’t know what’s going on with you, you haven’t talked to any of us about it. Lucas, nothing is going to change with us. We all love you no matter what.”

You decide that maybe she’s right, maybe everything will be okay.

 

_ Yeah you’ll understand _

_ When you love someone _


End file.
